That Smile
by 22CryzTitanium
Summary: Mitchsen fluff. I swear it's just fluff. The few times Aubrey saw that smile on Beca's face.


**Okay, this is a little something that I wanted to put out for a really long time now.**  
 **I really needed some Mitchsen fluff in my life, so I whipped this.**

 **Mitchsen. Fluff. Romance. Rated M just in case.**

* * *

 **That Smile**

There were a lot of things that Aubrey love about Beca. Beca Mitchell, her girlfriend for four years now. If Aubrey were to list out all the things that she love about Beca, it would take her forever, as the list can go on, and on, and on, and on.

But there's one thing in particular that Aubrey loves the most. And that was Beca's smile. Not just any smile, it's the one true genuine smile that Aubrey had ever only saw a handful of times herself. It's the 'I-can't-even-try-to-hide-this-although-I'm-a-badass-just-because-I'm-so-damn-happy-now' smile.

* * *

The first time Aubrey saw that smile, was when she said yes to Beca's date.

Beca kept on groaning on her bed, causing her best friend, Stacie, to roll her eyes. Beca had been like this for the past month. Stacie know very clearly what was happening, as they had talked about this several times.

"Becs, I love you, but you're an idiot if you continue this." Stacie said, throwing a pillow at her best friend.

Beca poked her head out from her covers, "She doesn't like me Stace! There's no way in hell that she'll say yes even if I had the courage to ask her out!"

Stacie raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? She's obviously so into you Becs! Do you never notice how much she stare at your boobs in practice?" She said, flicking her eyes down at her best friend's chest.

"No she doesn't! She's just looking at my toner that I somehow have for Jesse even though I'm oh so gay." Beca dropped her head down on her pillow.

"Deny all you want Becs, but that girl likes you, and you're an idiot for not taking the chance."

Beca stood up, "She's smart and gorgeous and sexy and hot and rich and there's no way in hell that she will fall for me. Not just any me, it's clumsy me, talentless me, weirdo me, short me, ugly me and just… me." She finished, standing in the middle on the room.

Stacie pointed at her best friend, "You stop right there Beca Mitchell. You're talented, sexy and cute and I'd date you if you weren't my best friend."

"You're just saying that to make me feel good. She doesn't want me Stace…I'm going to die alone forever…"Beca says repeatedly, pacing around the room until Stacie pushes her down onto her bed and stared right down at her.

"Oh my god get your damn head out of your ass and ask her out already! The last thing that will happen is she saying no, and if that happens, so what? There's like so many other girls out there. If you never ask, then you don't stand any chance at all."

Beca let Stacie's words sink in. It's true. If she doesn't try, she doesn't have a chance at all, but if she asked, she may have a chance to be the happiest person on earth, or she'll cry in her room for three months. Either way sounds better than not standing a chance at all.

"Okay fine. I'll ask her out."

And she did. Right after practice when everybody left, except for Aubrey cause she'll be packing up alone, as Chloe has extra tutorials on Thursday so she's out of the way.

"Hey uh, Aubrey?" Beca called, walking up to Aubrey that was standing behind the piano, packing up the things.

Aubrey didn't look up, "If you're trying to talk about the set list again Beca, no. And that's final."

"No, uhm…I was just…I mean…" Beca stopped in front of the piano, shuffling on her feet and stuttering which got Aubrey's attention.

Aubrey lifted her head and looked at her for a moment, before commenting, "You're nervous. Why?"

"I'm not nervous," she scoffed, trying to hide the fact that she will almost have a breakdown if she doesn't hurry the fuck up, "I just wanted to ask you something."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow, "Although you don't really realize, but when you're nervous, you tend to swipe your right thumb on your jeans, way too many times." Aubrey says, pointing to Beca's right hand that's in her jean's pocket, except for her thumb that's swiping repeatedly.

Beca looked down at her hand.

 _Damn you thumb. Fucking traitor._

She took a deep breath, and looked up to Aubrey.

"Okay. Doyouwanttogooutonadatewithmethisfriday?"

"I'm sorry, was that English?" Aubrey said, crossing her arms in front of her, which made Beca ten times more nervous, if that was even possible.

Beca wanted to cry, never in her life was she this nervous. She closed her eyes and then bit down on her bottom lip as if to get the last bit of courage that her tiny body can gather.

"Okay so, you're really gorgeous, and you can say no, cause like you hate me or whatever, but can you let me bring you on a date this Friday? I promise that if you end up hating me even more I'll never bother you again, but can I at least have a chance? Unless you're like not gay or something, which I just thought of…holy shit…I'm so sorry, I'm just gonna leave." Beca finishes with wide eyes, turning around so she doesn't have to look at Aubrey, and starts walking away.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Aubrey's voice made her stop.

"If that's the only thing you registered, yes. I think you're really sexy, and hot, and pretty. And you have no idea about that don't you?" Beca said and turned around, only to see Aubrey looking at her.

It was a solid minute of silence, before Aubrey spoke up, "I don't hate you."

"Okay…there's probably a 'but' coming, so I'm assuming you're going to say that you're not gay, which is my cue to leave right now." Beca grimaced.

"You were right, I'm not gay at all. I'm actually pansexual, at least I identify as that." Aubrey merely shrugs.

"You're saying?" Beca asked, not sure where this is going, but if she's thinking right, this is actually going to a pretty good direction.

Aubrey packed up all her things, and took everything with her, passing by Beca. "Friday night, 7 sharp, I'll be waiting at my apartment, you know where it is." Aubrey said as she passed by Beca.

Beca took a long time to register that, "Friday…7 night…yeap…okay…Aubrey I…" She wanted to thank her for the chance, but when she turn around, the blonde was nowhere to be found.

"YES! I got a date with Aubrey Posen!" Beca screamed into the empty auditorium, smiling like an idiot, thinking that no one saw or heard her, but actually, her blonde date was outside the entrance, peeking into her window on the door, just in time to see Beca dancing and smiling while she ran her hands in her hair.

And that was the first time Aubrey saw Beca smiling that way.

The best smile she ever saw.

* * *

The second time Aubrey witness that smile was when they made up after their first mini break-up.

Obviously because of the semi-finals act, they had a fight. A huge one. They broke up, saying that they need a break. Aubrey was hurt that Beca even pulled a stunt like that on the stage, and Beca was hurt by the words that Aubrey said back-stage.

After the mash-up that they did at the pool, Beca called out for Aubrey and they stayed back to talk. Since the break up almost killed both of them. Both of them didn't realize how much the other was important to them, until that split.

"Hey." Beca called out softly, walking up to Aubrey, after the other girls left the pool, and after Stacie mouthed her a 'good luck'.

"Beca…" Aubrey gave her a shy smile.

Beca gathered all her courage, and started her 'speech', "So…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did in semis, it was a real dick move, and I know how important this is to you," She paused for a while to let that sink in.

"But you need to understand, my intention was never to hurt you, I was only trying to 'spice things up' I guess, because the audience and judges were falling asleep, and the only thing I can do to 'help' at that time, was to include the song…I'm really sorry." She finishes, and then look up to see Aubrey licking her lips, before apologizing herself.

"I'm sorry too. I know you meant well, but I wanted to win this so badly, with my way, to prove that I can lead the team to finals, and I can bring them to victory. I was blinded by my own stubbornness, that I said those things back-stage. I was just so angry, I'm really sorry…I don't mean any of them. I'm really glad to have you on the team…and, as my girlfriend…well, ex-girlfriend."

Both of them stood there for what seems like ten years, before Aubrey made the first move to reach out and caress Beca's cheek with her right hand, while her left hand pulled Beca closer to her.

Gosh she missed this face so damn much.

For a moment they were just looking into each other's eyes, trying to find what they need to see.

"I missed you so much…" Beca said.

"I missed you too…" Aubrey replied with a soft smile.

Beca took Aubrey right hand in her left, and softly asks, "Do you think…maybe we can…you know…try again…?"

Aubrey smiled, and says, "I thought you'd never ask."

With that, they shared a much needed passionate kiss. It was soft and slow at first, but thing were starting to heat up, and they both realized that it was neither the time nor place to do this, so they pulled apart but remained close to each other.

"So I can call you my girlfriend again?" Beca asked, offering her usual smirk.

"You can call me whatever you want, if you let me bring you to dinner tomorrow night." Aubrey replied.

That was the moment Beca broke into her smile.

And by her smile, I mean Aubrey's favorite smile.

It was just so genuine, and Aubrey was too happy that she was the cause of that, and she'd never forgot this moment, and this smile.

* * *

The next time Aubrey saw that smile was the first time they heard Beca's song on the radio.

Beca had stopped her studies in college, just like she promised her father. Although Aubrey was sad that her girlfriend won't be taking over the Bella's, or continuing her studies, but Beca got a really good offer by a record label in New York. Beca promised to continue and help out with the Bella's set list, and she assured Aubrey that the Bella's are in good hands, with Chloe and Stacie being captain and co-captain.

Aubrey continued her studies at the Law School in Yale, and with New York being not too far from New Haven, they didn't suffer as much as most LDR. They had scheduled Skype date nights, and when Beca get her off days over the weekend, she'd go and visit Aubrey, or vice versa.

Beca had been working a lot for the past three months, on her first single that was going to drop. She wrote, sang, and produced it mainly by herself, but of course with the help of some other producers and writer that are experienced.

Her song dropped on Friday morning, and Beca was out visiting Aubrey for the next three days, saying she need some girlfriend time, or she'd go crazy. They were in the car, taking a ride around the city, when Beca suddenly heard her song on the radio for the first time.

"Next up we have a new hit from an upcoming rising singer, song writer and producer. This song dropped yesterday morning, and it had already hit 5 million views on Youtube, bringing you Scars to Your Beautiful, by Beca Mitchell, on Hitz 93.7, all about the music."

Beca's jaw dropped when she heard her all so familiar song that she's been listening and adjusting for the past three months. "Oh my god."

"I am so proud of you." Aubrey said, and took one of Beca's hand into hers.

"That's _my_ song."

Beca is absolutely stunned. Aubrey on the other hand, found this rather entertaining.

"That's your song baby." She confirmed. She has heard this song only an hour before Beca dropped it.

It took her a lot of persuasion, a lot of sexy talking, in order for Beca to let her hear it before everyone else does. The first time she heard it she was amused. Beca's voice and the message this song is sending, it just makes her perfectly imperfect girlfriend, ten times more perfect.

"My song is on the radio…holy shit." Beca freaked out a little, tearing her gaze off the road to look at Aubrey and grins.

Aubrey looks at the road in front of them nervously, "Beca I love you, but can you just pull over if you want to freak out."

Beca did as she was told, and pulled over to the side of the road, putting on the double signal of her car. "This feels so surreal, is this really happening?" she asked again. Never in a million years would she think this will actually happens to her.

"It's real." Aubrey confirms and lean over to Beca to peck her on the lip.

"Oh my god…" And there she goes again, giving Aubrey that smile. That one and only, irreplaceable smile.

Aubrey smiled and took her hand into hers, "I'm so proud of you, and I know you're gonna be a Grammy winning producer, singer, writer, and whatever other awesome thing that you do."

Beca leaned over and gave Aubrey a full, passionate slow kiss, savoring the moment, loving how close they are, and how life seems to be working damn well for both of them. It didn't take Aubrey more than a second to return the kiss, they needed this, to know that they were together in this, in the future that they're planning on walking together.

"Thanks Bree, I love you. I wouldn't have done all these without you." Beca said, staring intently at Aubrey.

Aubrey blushed, and she pecks Beca one more time before pulling back and give Beca a smirk. "And you know what, if your song can hit 8 million views by tonight, maybe I'll help you celebrate."

"Celebrate how?" Beca raised her eyebrow.

Aubrey pretends to think for a while, before husking out, "Hmm…maybe we'll try out some new toys I got, or I can give you a show…"

Beca licks her lip, "And if I want both?"

"Then you gotta hope your fans help you hit 10 million views before tonight."

"I need to tweet this."

* * *

There were a few following big events for them as well. Like Beca getting her first award nomination, Aubrey winning her first ever case, that one time Beca talked to her ultimate crush aka Queen B, and also their first red carpet event together, but none of those gave Aubrey a chance to see her favorite smile. Aubrey had been dying to see that smile again, but the moment just doesn't show up.

Until a serious incident happened.

Aubrey was in an accident.

It was because of some drunk drivers, they rammed into her car while she was on her way back from work. It wasn't horrible, cause the driver wasn't driving fast, but it did caused some damage. After the paramedics got her out of her car, they sent her to the hospital.

Aubrey's face had bruises, but luckily after some scans, the doctors confirmed that there was no brain damage. Of course, Aubrey also had several injuries on her hand and legs, but it's all no big deal. She did need a few days in the hospital, just to make sure. And that news alone, gave Aubrey a big relief, she's okay. And she gets day off. Win-win situation, no?

Beca on the other hand…damn.

She had no chill.

The moment she got a call from the hospital saying that her girlfriend, that was supposed to meet her for dinner, was involved in an accident, she couldn't get her shit together. I mean, she did fine, but she was just so worried.

She gave a call to her best friend, Stacie Conrad obviously, cause she's a doctor, and Beca is going to need someone to explain whatever is happening, so she went to pick up the taller brunette, before speeding over to the hospital, giving Stacie a scare.

She parked her car, and then sprinted through the main entrance of the hospital, and went straight up to the counter and demanded for her girlfriend. She was talking so fast, that no one understood what the fuck she just said.

Stacie calmly pulls her away, and then did her job for her best friend.

"Hi, a blonde girl was involved in an accident earlier this evening, her girlfriend got a call so we rushed here. The patient's name is Aubrey Posen." Stacie explains.

"Ah yes. Doctor Louis, they're here for Aubrey Posen, the one in the accident earlier." The nurse calls out for a man that was passing by, and the man gave them a polite smile.

"Follow me ladies. I can bring you to her room." And he leads them to the elevator at the end of the hallway.

"So she's okay?!" Beca asked, along the way.

Louis seems shocked at the brunette, but he simply smiles, "She's fine, she has some bruises, but overall we did all the tests and scans we could, and there's nothing serious, but a stay in the hospital is necessary, just in case."

"No brain damage, no clogged blood, nothing right?" Stacie asked, as they walk into the elevator.

"No, she's clear. But because she hit her head on the steering wheel, so she has a bandage around her head. We did CT scans and all the shit that I'm sure you know, Miss Conrad, but if you guys want, we can run her over those again tomorrow, just in case." The doctor explains.

"You know me?" Stacie raised an eyebrow. "I know your father, I've met you once when you were young." Stacie nods and grins a little.

Beca coughs a little to announce her existence in the elevator, making the two doctors laughs. "Stace…explain."

"She's fine, but she has bandages, so she'll look worse than how she is, but she's fine. They want her to stay in the hospital, and they'll scan her again tomorrow just in case, and if she's still clear, you guys can go home."

"Okay." And with that they came to a stop in front a room. Room 332.

The doctor left the two girl there saying that he'll come back and check again later on.

Beca peeked into the room and see her girlfriend sleeping peacefully on the bed. "She's resting, she's probably tired as hell after all those tests." Stacie explains.

"But she's okay right?" Beca asks again, needing to hear that again.

"Yes Becs, when do I ever lie to you?" Stacie rolls her eyes.

"All the time."

Stacie gasps, clutching her heart and backed away from Beca, "I'm going to pretend you didn't just said that." Beca simply looks at her, and then for the first time that night, offered her a timid smile.

"Go on in, I'll talk to the doctors here." Stacie said, giving the couple some time together.

"Thanks."

Beca opens the door quietly, but knowing her girlfriend, of course she was woken by the small noise. Aubrey turns and saw her girlfriend standing near the door. She smiles a little and patted on her bed side, making Beca walk towards her and sat down next to her.

"Hey."

"You scared the shit out of me." Beca said, with furrowed brows, and then she raises her right hand to touch Aubrey's cheek softly, needing to know that she's right there.

"Well I'm fine." Aubrey jokes.

"You look tired." Beca simply states. "I am tired. Sleep with me."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm the patient, I can have one visitor to stay over, and that is the rule for this hospital." Aubrey stubbornly argues.

"Is it now?" Beca smiles a little at her girlfriend. "Mh-hmm." Aubrey hums, starting to doze off a little.

"Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Beca said and pulled the chair next to the bed, and then she links her hand with Aubrey's.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Beca gave the hand a squeeze. With that, Aubrey repositioned herself, and started dozing off.

"Hey Bree…" Beca calls out softly again.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're okay."

Aubrey managed to open her eyes a little, just in time to see Beca's smile, that smile that she loved the most, and then she couldn't fight the sleep anymore, and fell into her dreams with a smile of her own.

* * *

And that was the most recent time that Aubrey saw that smile of Beca. She's confident that in the future, she would be able to put that smile on her girlfriend's face again. It's the one thing that she'd never get tired of. If it means for her to kill to see that smile, she'd do it. Beca gave her the chance, she let down her walls and gave Aubrey a chance to enter to her safe zone, to see the real Beca Mitchell.

Aubrey isn't going to screw this up.

In fact, it'd be her daily mission.

To make Beca smile.

That smile.

The favorite smile from the woman of her life.

* * *

 **A/N: A sequel may be a thing, I'm still not sure yet, but if you guys want a sequel out from this, let me know in the reviews.**  
 **Again, thanks for reading and reviewing or whatever.**  
 **Let me know if you guys liked it.**  
 **Send me prompts if you want, but I take forever to work on them...so like... I'm sorry.**  
 **Other fics will probably be updated soon. SOON.**  
 **Thanks to all you weirdos.**

 **#CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#**


End file.
